


Un minuscule individu dans le vaste monde

by Voracity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arranged Marriage, Awesome Frerin, Bilbo Baggins & Smaug Friendship, Gandalf Knows All, Gandalf Ships It, Gandalf is a Troll, Gossipy Hobbits, Human Smaug, It's Always Gandalf's Fault, M/M, Protective Hobbits, School, Secret Relationship, Sherlock Holmes is Smaug (Tolkien), Thorin is a Softie, Young Dwarves
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Un jour, Thorin découvrit l'existence de Bilbon. Comme une lueur d'espoir dans toutes ces ténèbres qui n'attendaient que son diplôme pour l'engloutir.
Relationships: Aulë | Mahal/Yavanna Kementári, Beren Erchamion/Lúthien Tinúviel, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dís/Dís's Husband, Estë/Irmo | Lórien, Galadriel | Artanis/Gandalf | Mithrandir
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Je ne sais plus trop d'où m'est venue l'idée, j'ai écrit un peu tous mes textes Hobbit en même temps.**
> 
> **Actuellement, cette fiction est toujours en cours d'écriture, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**
> 
> **J'utilise la première traduction française (donc ouais, c'est Bilbon, par exemple).**
> 
> **Disclaimers : - L'univers du Hobbit appartient à Tolkien.**
> 
> **\- L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à Rowling.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Quand Thorin s'ennuyait, il avait la fâcheuse manie d'embêter ses condisciples.

Actuellement, il était affalé dans un des confortables fauteuils de la salle commune, feuilletant un ouvrage « emprunté » à l'un de ses amis. Comme celui-ci faisait ses devoirs à la table à proximité et qu'il était dans l'année supérieur à la sienne, il n'en comprenait pas un mot.

Ou bien était-ce parce que c'était un manuel de runes ? Ça pouvait jouer, en effet…

Bref, il tournait les pages sans conviction, soupirant à intervalles réguliers.

À cette heure, leurs plus jeunes condisciples étaient encore en cours, et leurs camarades connaissaient suffisamment le phénomène pour s'être éloigné de lui à l'instant où il s'était écroulé dans le fauteuil.

Sans être méchant ou une brute, le Gryffondor était quelqu'un de très sombre et renfermé, connu pour son mauvais caractère et ses manières rudes, bien que le bal du tournoi des Trois Sorciers avaient pu faire découvrir un gentleman attentionné, excellent danseur et au fait des règles du savoir-vivre.

Si on oubliait que sa sœur était sa cavalière.

Dís était une Serpentard superbe qui se promettait un bel avenir, et ce n'était pas son petit flirt avec Vili qui allait la ralentir dans sa progression.

Du moins, ses frères y veilleraient.

Frerin, lui, se trouvait aussi chez les Lions mais différait de son frère par sa nature bon vivant et son perpétuel sourire.

Le jour et la nuit.

Mais pour le moment, Frerin était dans le parc à tenter sa chance avec les joueuses de Quidditch. Et sans doute à se prendre autant de râteaux qu'il y avait de demoiselles.

Et lui, il était enfermé dans la salle commune avec un vieil ami et un livre au contenu obscur.

Charmante journée.

À travers le papier, il se rendit compte de la présence d'un intrus. Sans doute un marque-page quelconque.

Au lieu de se précipiter, il continua de passer les pages une à une avant de, finalement, tomber dessus.

Une photo.

C'était très intime et particulièrement perturbant comme découvert.

Thorin la prit délicatement et la retourna mais ne trouva qu'un « Bilbon » tracé au crayon. Alors, il l'examina d'un peu plus près, intrigué.

Le cliché avait été pris à la sorcière, le sujet bougeant très légèrement. Sa pose était naturelle, comme si il n'était pas au courant d'avoir été immortalisé.

Ce « Bilbon », si c'était bien son nom, souriait doucement en direction de l'objectif et ses joues prenaient une légère teintée rosée l'instant d'après, pendant que ses yeux bleus transperçait le plastique de la photo pour se poser sur lui.

Il était chaudement emmitouflé dans une grosse écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle et portait contre son torse des manuels scolaires.

Il semblait parler au photographe, lui tournant légèrement le dos, mais impossible de savoir les mots prononcés, ils n'avaient pas été capturé avec.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir pris une profonde inspiration que Thorin se rendit compte du rouble intérieur qui le traversait.

Il était ridicule à scrute cette photographie comme si il pouvait y découvrir le sens de la vie. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Il sauta hors de son siège.

\- GANDALF !

Oups, vu les regards effarés portés sur lui, sa voix lui avait échappé.

Il rejoignit son ami à grandes enjambées, carrant les épaules et prenant un air dégagé, ignorant l'attention involontaire dont il était la cible.

Thorin prit place à côté de son ami, le fusillant de ses yeux gris. Par Merlin, qu'il pouvait haïr son petit sourire en coin et ses yeux pétillants !

Il y avait des jours comme ça où il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir fait bouffer sa queue de cheval plus tôt…

\- Gandalf…

\- Thorin, répliqua-t-il, clairement amusé.

Il avait reposé sa plume mais il la reprit, poursuivant la rédaction de son devoir pendant que son ami fulminait sur place.

Il dut s'arrêter, par contre, lorsqu'il décida enfin à agir, plaquant une photo contre son visage.

\- Pourquoi as-tu cette photo dans ton bouquin ?

\- Pour marquer ma page.

Gandalf s'amusait beaucoup à taquiner le jeune homme. Il réagissait au quart de tour et était une source inépuisable d'amusement.

Thorin en était bien conscient et avait bien du mal à se tempérer, ce qui l'énervait d'autant plus. Un cycle sans fin.

\- Qui est le garçon dessus ? Finit-il par soupirer.

\- C'est Bilbon.

Il repoussa l'image et continua la rédaction de son écriture soigneuse.

Gandalf n'avait pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir que sa réponse n'avait fait qu'augmenter la frustration de son interlocuteur et qu'il recommencera à hurler dès qu'il parviendra à organiser ses pensées.

Mais contre toute attente, il prit une profonde inspiration et reprit d'une voix plus calme. Bien que sa lassitude était sous-jacente.

\- Sérieusement, Gandalf… Qui est Bilbon ?

Repoussant finalement son devoir de sortilèges, il se redressa, lui faisant face mais ne quitta pas son petit sourire.

\- Bilbon Sacquet, cinquième année à Poufsouffle. Nos deux familles sont très proches, d'aussi loin que remontent nos archives. Quelques mariages et alliances de toutes sortes ont d'autant plus renforcés les liens. Il a trois cousins en première et deuxième année, Meriadoc Brandebouc et Peregrïn Touque à Poufsouffle, Frodon Sacquet à Serpentard.

Thorin s'attendait presque à ce qu'il sorte d'épais dossiers pour mieux consulter ses informations. Mais il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la mémoire éléphantesque du sorcier qui était un chapeauflou. Lors de la répartition, il avait été dur de décoder entre les Lions et les Aigles.

Alors Gandalf avait laissé l'artefact débattre tout seul et avait rejoint la table de Gryffondor dans le silence le plus absolu. On en parlait encore malgré que l'a majorité des témoins aient quitté le château depuis longtemps.

\- Pourquoi ces questions ? Il t'intéresse ?

Son sourire s'agrandit alors que le sixième année répétait que pas du tout, qu'il faisait erreur et qu'il trouvait juste louche l'existence de cette photo dans le livre de runes de Gandalf.

Il finit par le quitter, râlant sur les aînés qui n'aimaient que se moquer des plus jeunes.

\- Tu as seize ans, Thorin, tu n'es pas vraiment le plus jeune.

Il l'envoya aux Trolls avant de quitter la salle commune avec humeur. Emportant avec lui le portrait, ce que remarqua bien évidemment le septième année avec un sourire entendu.

Bien ! Maintenant que sa majesté Thorin avait déguerpi, il allait pouvoir arrêter ses devoirs et reprendre sa lettre pour sa fiancée. Elle sera sans doute enchantée d'apprendre son dernier stratagème.

* * *

Marchant à grands pas énervés, le Gryffondor prenait la direction du parc. Avec un peu de chance, il croiserait ses amis et il pourrait ainsi se détendre. Dans le cas contraire, il n'aura qu'à aller se moquer des tentatives infructueuses de son frère au terrain de Quidditch.

Chaque pas l'éloignant du tableau de la Grosse Dame le détendait au point qu'il desserra ses muscles. Un froissement provenant de sa main l'interpella, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'il avait gardé le cliché en main.

Un instant, l'idée de faire demi-tour pour le rendre à son propriétaire légitime lui effleura l'esprit mais il décida que non.

Ça lui fera les pieds, à cette grande tige qui se donnait de faux airs de grand-père sage !

Fort de sa décision, il reprit sa route mais fit un crochet vers le lac. Bien que c'était un lieu apprécié par les étudiants, c'était aussi le plus calme et il pouvait remettre son cerveau dans le bon sens avant de rejoindre Dwalin.

De moins, c'était ce qu'il comptait faire, sauf qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir l'idée de traîner dans ce coin, comme il l'avait imaginé. Mais à ce point-là, il ne l'avait pas imaginé.

\- … Vous avez cours, parfois ?

Le groupe de Serpentard de quatrième année ne lui daignèrent même pas un regard, l'ignorant simplement. Dommage, ça l'aurait défoulé…

Finalement, il trouva un coin tranquille où il se laissa tomber.

La photo se rappela à lui alors qu'il comptait passer la main dans ses cheveux. Il la regarda à nouveau, curieux.

C'était bizarre de se dire que ce nouveau visage ne lui disait rien.

Ce n'est pas comme si s'intéresser aux autres années étaient dans ses habitudes, mais un élève qui passe inaperçu…

Non, ce n'était pas un simple élève.

Ses joues prenaient un peu en température alors qu'il détaillait le portrait avec plus d'application.

Ce qui retenait le plus son attention, en plus de la couleur de ses yeux, c'était les magnifiques boucles châtain clair qui ornaient son crâne, ajoutant un air adorable à un visage déjà un peu arrondi.

L'ambiance naturelle et reposante donnée par le cliché acheva de l'apaiser tout à fait et il finit par le défroisser complètement puis le rangea précautionneusement dans une de ses poches.

Il devait trouver ce Bilbon, coûte que coûte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Merci pour vos retours !**
> 
> **Je sais que c'est presque impossible de juger une fic avec seulement sa première page, alors j'espère que celle-ci vous conviendra de rester pour la suite ;)**
> 
> **Au fait, si vous vous posez la question - et que, comme moi, vous n'avez pas lu le Silmarillion ou que vous avez la flemme de googler - les professeurs sont les Valar, des espèces de dieux, si je ne me trompe pas.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Thorin évita les taquineries de son ami avec la force de l'habitude.

Si celui-ci avait bien compris que la photo ne rejoindrait jamais son livre de runes, il ne chercha pas pour autant à la récupérer ? Ni à rappeler au sixième année qu'il aurait pu en faire une copie pour effacer le moindre doute sur ses attentions.

Non, à la place, il lui lançait de nombreuses piques moqueuses pour l'énerver juste suffisamment pour qu'il réagisse impulsivement au lieu de rester froid et distant.

Dís et Frerin s'en étaient bien évidemment rendu compte mais avaient décidé de ne pas interférer, préférant jouer les spectateurs.

Donc, quand l'élève voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille… le mieux était encore la bibliothèque sauf qu'il en avait été radié durant sa troisième année, suite à une dispute avec Thranduil alors élève de septième année à Serpentard. Il pouvait juste emprunter des livres et filer doux sous le regard perçant d'Irmo, le mari de l'infirmière, qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux du moment où il passait les portes jusqu'à celui où il les reprenait dans l'autre sens.

Donc, le mieux était encore le parc, avec l'espoir d'y trouver un coin tranquille et personne pour venir lui chercher des noises.

Mais comme le destin était franchement contre lui, il y dénicha plutôt la bande au grand complet avec des sourires complices et poches rebondies. Du moins celles sur lesquelles des sorts d'extensions illimitées n'avaient pas été posées.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Soupira-t-il en s'installant auprès d'eux.

\- Même pas de présomption d'innocence ? Tu me déçois…

\- Nori, t'es le pire…

Ses tendances pickpocket étaient bien connues. Ça et son incapacité à rester discret suite à ses méfaits, comme en attestait les trésors sucrés qu'il puisait constamment de ses poches.

\- Dwalin, t'es le pire préfet de l'histoire de Poudlard.

Celui-ci ne répondit que d'un haussement d'épaules. Sa nomination avait été vue comme une plaisanterie. Il avait l'apparence d'un voyou avec son iroquoise et ses tatouages, mais ne digne futur auror, il était droit et du bon côté de la loi.

Mais, parfois, il fermait les yeux sur certains délits. Ici, la mise à sac de Honeydukes par son petit-ami.

\- Vous avez pris les passages secrets ?

Allongeant le bras, Thorin piqua quelques suçacides à Bombur.

\- Faut bien les utiliser tant qu'on est là ! Après, ce sera trop tard !

Le ricanement de Nori ponctua sa déclaration alors qu'il mordait à pleines dents une souris glacée.

\- Je suis persuadé que cette défense tiendrait face au Magenmagot.

Cette fois, les rires éclatèrent de partout.

Tant pis pour la tranquillité, être avec des amis aurait aussi ses bons côtés.

\- Au fait, Thorin, je me suis laissé entendre dire que tu avais fait un esclandre dans la salle commune.

\- Ça, le jour où tu ignoreras un commérage, Bofur, soupira-t-il.

\- À la place de faire ton vieux croûton, raconte ! l'encouragea-t-il. Il paraît que les jeunots pensent que tu es fou.

\- Vous êtes bien placés pour connaître la vérité.

\- Exact ! Tu l'es totalement, j'avais oublié, se moqua Nori.

Pour la peine, une patacitrouille s'écrasa sur son front, en représailles.

\- Gandalf t'a encore joué un tour ? Proposa Dwalin.

Le mentionner rappela à Thorin la photographie cachée dans ses affaires.

\- C'est une manière de voir les choses.

\- J'en étais sûr !

Le groupe d'amis éclata en imprécations, se remémorant les mauvaises habitudes du septième année qui illustrait à merveille le proverbe « qui aime bien, châtie bien ». Et il les aimait beaucoup trop, à leur avis.

\- Que t'a-t-il fait, cette fois ? L'interrogea Bofur.

\- Il m'a piégé, grogna-t-il.

Vu comment il se renfrognait, ils comprirent qu'ils n'en tireraient rien. Quand il le voulait, Thorin pouvait être encore plus fermé qu'un coffre-fort de gobelins. Et tout aussi va-t'en-guerre que ces derniers.

Le sujet fut changé au profit des prochaines vacances.

* * *

\- L'état de papa a empiré, déclara Dís.

Elle replia la lettre de leur mère alors que ses frères ne pipaient mot, plongés dans leurs pensées. Thorin avait un air sombre, Frerin était plutôt triste.

Thrain était dévoré par une folie fiévreuse, conséquence d'un titre trop lourd pour des épaules trop faibles.

Son agonie était prolongée par des potions et des sorts, plus pour les apparences que par un réel espoir de le voir reprendre ses esprits.

Le temps que son fils aîné reprenne les rênes de la famille.

À ce moment, seulement, aura-t-il le droit de mourir.

\- On rentre cette année ? Poursuivit Dís.

En tant que troisième année, elle avait eu peu de contact avec son père, et encore moins de souvenir. La maladie s'était déclarée aux alentours de son premier anniversaire.

\- Bof.

Le manoir était plein d'ombre et froid. Domestiques et proches rasaient les murs. L'air semblait rempli de détraqueurs.

Si Thrain se contentait de se laisser dépérir, encore… Mais non, à de rares périodes la folie lui donnait de la force et sa magie explosait ou lui-même causait quelques catastrophes.

Son dernier fait fut de mettre le feu à la demeure ancestrale.

Les lois ayant été cré par des vieillards patriarcaux et avares, personne n'était habilité pour commander la réparation de la bâtisse, les autorisations de débits étant réglementés pour les femmes et les mineurs.

Les Durin étant une vieille famille noble sorcière, ils étaient trop respectés pour que leur situation soit un sujet de moquerie. Du moins, pas trop fort ni ouvertement.

Leur fils aîné avait prouvé à maintes reprises être tout à fait capable de nager en eaux troubles et au besoin, ses sorts n'avaient rien à envier à ses poings.

\- On approche de nos dernières années à Poudlard, on va trop le regretter après, râla Frerin. Moi, je reste !

Son frère haussa les épaules, peu concerné. Avec un peu de chance, il pourra passer quelques-unes de ses retenues, lui libérant ainsi des soirées après.

\- Je n'ai pas non plus envie d'y aller, soupira Dís. Mère va encore me tenir la jambe sur mes devoirs et me mettre en garde contre Vili. Je reste.

\- Tiens, d'ailleurs, il rentre chez lui ? La taquina son frère.

\- Oui, hélas…

Ils se chamaillèrent sur leurs conquêtes respectives, sous le regard peu concerné de leur aîné.

\- Nous restons donc tous les trois ici, statua-t-il finalement. Je vais l'annoncer au vice-directeur. Dís, tu répondras à mère.

Il quitta la salle de classe inutilisée, fermant la porte sur les taquineries de sa fratrie, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le bureau du vice-directeur Manwé étant au même niveau, il n'eut pas trop à crapahuter pour toquer à sa porte.

\- Bonjour professeur, je viens pour la liste des élèves.

L'adulte leva à peine des parchemins étalés sur son bureau et la lui indiqua du revers de sa plume.

S'emparant de l'encrier et d'une plume à sa disposition, Thorin eut tôt fait de coucher le nom des trois héritiers Durin à la suite des autres.

Machinalement, il releva les yeux, passant sur les différentes calligraphies surplombant la sienne.

Il trouva celle un peu maladroite de Dwalin qui n'avait jamais trouvé d'instruments résistants à sa force, les pattes de mouche de quelques premières années de sa maison, l'écriture élégante de Smaug, un Serdaigle de septième année et bien d'autres.

Pour le moment, Gandalf n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'éterniser.

Cette pensée le fit sourire alors qu'il découvrait un style d'écriture quelque peu original avec des fioritures. Par Mandos, qui mettrait des points partout ? **(*)**

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas un nom mais bien cinq, ce qui attisa sa curiosité. Ce n'était plus une originalité, là, c'était une tradition, presque !

« Meriadoc Brandebouc, première année, Poufsouffle. »

« Peregrïn Touque, première année, Poufsouffle. »

« Samsagace Gamegie, deuxième année, Poufsouffle. »

« Frodon Sacquet, deuxième année, Serpentard. »

« Bilbon Sacquet, cinquième année, Poufsouffle. »

Arrivé au dernier, Thorin sentit presque son cœur doubler son battement.

Il avait un peu mis de côté son coup de foudre, perdu au milieu des cours et des révisions, les responsabilités familiales et ses amis.

Mais le cliché était toujours là, glissé entre les pages d'un cahier.

\- M. Durin, tout va bien ?

La voix du professeur Manwé le sortit de sa contemplation et il balbutia une excuse avant de quitter son bureau, troublé.

Bilbon Sacquet fera partit des élèves restant pour les vacances.

Il ne pouvait rêver mieux !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(*) Il s'agit de la façon d'écrire des Hobbits. J'aurais voulu vous la montrer, mais j'ai perdu le lien TT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> Ce chapitre est un peu plus conséquent car couper n'aurait aucun sens ^^
> 
> Bon, par contre, j'écris pas assez vite, on va finir par me rattraper !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le jour du départ était, une fois de plus, un vrai fouillis. Ça courait dans tous les sens, les chats miaulaient, les chouettes s'agitaient dans leurs cages, les crapauds fuyaient… Bref, ça grouillait dans tous les sens et une horrible cacophonie régnait.

Pour toutes ces raisons, Thorin et Dwalin avaient prudemment opté pour rester dans leur salle commune, loin de toute cette agitation.

Ils avaient salué leurs amis et leurs camarades, leur avaient souhaité de bonnes fêtes, mais ils tenaient trop à leurs oreilles et leurs orteils pour tenter une expédition dans le hall. Bien trop risqué pour l'intégrité de leurs physiques.

Pour faire passer le temps -le Poudlard Express ne partant pas avant deux bonnes heures, encore- ils jouaient aux osselets tout en mâchonnant des baguettes à la réglisse.

Ce n'était pas très passionnant et ils s'ennuyaient à mourir, mais Nori avait subtilisé le paquet de Batailles explosives et ils étaient nuls aux Bav'boules. Une véritable catastrophe.

Lorsque l'heure du repas arriva, ils abandonnèrent leur jeu avec grand plaisir et retrouvèrent les couloirs de pierre.

Accompagnés des autres Gryffondor, ils parlaient de leurs projets pour les jours à venir. C'était principalement des étudiants de la tranche du milieu, les plus âgés ayant des rôles à tenir chez eux et les plus jeunes ressentant le manque de leur famille.

Comme toutes les autres années, une seule table avait été disposée, professeurs et élèves se mêlant sur les bancs.

Bons, derniers, ils durent se faufiler là où il restait de la place, séparant le groupe.

Le hasard l'assit entre l'infect préfet de Serdaigle, Smaug, et un Gryffondor de septième année du nom de Bard. Heureusement, Dwalin s'était glissé en face de lui.

L'animosité entre Smaug et lui provenait d'une ancienne querelle familiale, une histoire d'héritage, mais elle était surtout alimentée par l'attitude glaciale et supérieure du préfet dont les facilités intellectuelles n'égalaient que son ennui constant.

D'un accord muet, ils ne s'adressèrent donc pas la parole. Smaug trouvait de toute façon Thorin « ennuyeux » et lui l'estimait « pédant ».

Entre Bard et Dwalin, il put au moins passer un repas agréable, bien qu'il ne put ignorer complètement les piques que son voisin lâchait à tour de bras, sa voix ayant tendance à résonner en chacun.

\- Non Smaug, tu ne peux pas dire ça !

Son voisin à lui, par contre, avait plus de mal à se faire entendre, ce qui amusa Thorin.

\- Vous allez faire quoi cet après-midi ?

\- Je vais tenter la bibliothèque. Quand il y a moins de monde, comme maintenant, Irmo me laisse plus libre de mes mouvements, déclara-t-il. Et vous ?

\- Je pense profiter que le terrain de Quidditch est vide pour l'approprier. J'ai envie de me dérouiller à coups de cognards. Tu m'accompagnes, Bard ?

\- Pour sûr !

Ils se quittèrent sur ces bonnes paroles, prenant les directions indiquées.

* * *

Bien dans le champ de vision du bibliothécaire, le sixième année s'appliquait à ses devoirs.

Les cours ayant fini la veille, peu de personne se pressait dans les lieux, offrant un calme reposant. C'était aussi ce qui avait fait pencher la balance en sa faveur lorsqu'il était venu à demander la permission d'étudier sur place.

\- Euh… Bonjour, les places sont libres ?

Ne s'attendant pas à être dérangé, Thorin releva le nez, surpris.

Un première année de Poufsouffle, si il en jugeait à sa taille et la couleur de son blason, lui souriait avec énergie.

Il haussa un sourcil en retour.

\- Bien sûr, mais la bibliothèque dispose d'autres tables de travail.

\- C'est la seule à avoir autant de chaises.

En effet, les autres avaient subi des dégâts quelques semaines plus tôt.

\- Tu ne prends pas autant de place, quand même ?

Juste un sourire angélique, pas de mot.

Soupirant de fatigue, Thorin lui fit signe qu'il pouvait s'installer avant de reprendre sa plume et son manuel.

C'était bizarre qu'il souhaite avoir autant de place au vu du poids-plume qu'il était, mais bon… Tant qu'il ne le dérangeait pas !

Lorsqu'il releva de nouveau le nez de son devoir il pensa être victime d'une hallucination. En effet, il était passé d'un première année à deux, de la même maison.

Mais comme ils travaillaient sans bruit, il n'émit aucun commentaire.

Il s'absenta pour ranger deux livres et revenir avec d'autres. Sauf qu'un troisième élève s'était installé.

Était-ce ainsi que les Poufsouffle se reproduisaient ?

Au point final de son devoir d'arithmancie, il put se rassurer en apercevant un blason vert et une chevelure brune. Bon, ce n'était pas des mogwaïs.

Il en était à gémir intérieurement sur la métamorphose quand une voix inconnue s'éleva, le surprenant.

\- Vous étiez là ! Ça fait une heure que je vous attends !

\- Une heure et tu ne t'es posé la question que maintenant ?

\- Oui, bon, je ne me suis débarrassé de Smaug qu'il y a vingt minutes. Ça fait bizarre de vous voir si studieux.

Le nom du préfet lui fit relever la tête alors qu'il parut reconnaître la voix comme celle au déjeuner.

\- Que veux-tu, oncle Bilbon, on souhaite réussir nos années, nous !

Le brun avait l'air d'avoir la langue bien pendue mais il paraissait amusé, ce n'était donc pas une attaque mais une taquinerie.

\- J'ai _failli_ redoubler, ça ne m'est pas arrivé pour autant. Et mes résultats sont meilleurs que les tiens, tête de Touque !

Thorin n'avait pas la moindre idée du sens des derniers mots mais il se surprit à apprécier les plaisanteries que les cinq s'échangèrent, même si ils étaient surtout plus occupés à rire qu'à rétorquer.

\- THORIN DURIN.

La surprise fit déraper son coude et il s'étala presque sur la surface en bois, au rugissement du bibliothécaire.

\- Vous m'aviez promis de vous tenir ! Vu que vous en êtes incapables, je suis au regret de vous demander de quitter les lieux !

Muet face à cette injustice -il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'arrivée du premier blond !- il ramassa ses affaires et entreprit de passer devant l'adulte.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à la suite.

\- Mais m'sieur Irmo, il a rien fait !

Il reconnut vaguement le premier arrivé mais ne ralentit pas pour autant le pas. Ce serait une perte de temps.

\- Hein, Bilbon ! Il a pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois ! Il a fait que travailler !

Thorin n'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait déposé les livres empruntés sur le comptoir et avait quitté la bibliothèque.

\- Tu t'es encore fait virer ? Demanda Dwalin pour la forme.

Il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme un débile ?

Il ne lui répondit pas plus, reprenant sa rédaction, le cœur chantant de sa rencontre tantôt.

* * *

\- Hé !

Thorin prit approximativement une minute pour se rendre compte qu'on s'adressait à lui. Trente secondes de plus pour s'arrêter et vingt autres pour se retrouver.

Le reste de la journée pour s'en remettre.

\- On ne s'est pas présenté l'autre jour. Je m'appelle Bilbon Sacquet, je suis en cinquième année.

Il lui tendait la main, souriant poliment.

\- Thorin Durin. Sixième année.

Il lui serra la main avec un peu trop de force au vu de sa grimace.

\- Navré.

-Je venais aussi vous présenter mes excuses. À cause de nous, vous avez été viré de la bibliothèque alors que vous étiez innocent de ce qu'on vous accusait !

Il poursuivit sur sa lancée mais Thorin avait décroché. Il avait Bilbon devant lui. Il lui parlait. Il s'excusait.

D'ailleurs, la culpabilité et le remord lui allaient plutôt bien.

\- Ça te dirait d'aller aux Trois Balais avec moi ? L'interrompit-il.

Il avait été tellement brusque et hors propos qu'il fallut à son interlocuteur de longues et interminables secondes pour digérer et comprendre l'invitation.

\- Euh… la sortie est la semaine prochaine, balbutia-t-il.

\- Ah oui… c'est vrai.

Un blanc inconfortable s'installa durant lequel le cerveau de Thorin fonctionna à plein régime pour trouver une solution, pendant que Bilbon tortillait ses manches, nerveux.

\- Je connais des passages secrets, si tu veux, proposa-t-il finalement.

Il hésitait, ça se voyait.

Mais il n'eut ni le temps de refuser ni d'accepter.

\- DIS OUI COUSIN BILBON ! Brailla-t-on.

C'était tellement inattendu qu'ils sursautèrent tous les deux puis se retournèrent vers le coin de couloir où les quatre jeunes étudiants les espionnaient sans doute depuis le début.

Ils affichaient de larges sourires ravis et entendus et pressaient leur aîné à accepter l'invitation.

\- Retournez à vos salles communes, tout de suite ! s'énerva-t-il. Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire qu'espionner les gens ?! Attendez que j'écrive à vos parents !

Ils s'enfuirent en riant alors que le Poufsouffle s'égosillait en menaces diverses, s'agitant.

\- Donc, c'est un oui ? s'amusa Thorin, profitant d'une accalmie.

\- OUI !

Le cri les surprit tous les deux et Bilbon se confondit rapidement en excuses qu'il balaya d'un geste.

\- Je dois remonter récupérer ma bourse. On se dit dans une heure près de la statue de la sorcière borgne ?

Il opina du chef et fit demi-tour pour cacher ses joues rouges.

Thorin se découvrit à chantonner alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers magiques.

* * *

Il y avait plus romantique comme lieu de rendez-vous que les Trois Balais en fin d'après-midi en-dehors des périodes de sorties scolaires. Ça tombait donc bien que ça ne soit pas vraiment un rencard…

\- Ton chocolat.

Thorin s'installa en face, prenant une gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre.

\- Merci.

Engoncé dans son écharpe, ses gants, son bonnet et sa cape chaude, Bilbon était ridiculement craquant.

Il s'en fit la rapide réflexion avant de reprendre la parole.

\- C'était tes cousins, tout à l'heure ?

\- Merry, Pippin et Frodon, oui. Sam est leur ami d'enfance. Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes. Ils sont bien élevés, d'habitude.

Pas une seule fois leurs regards ne se croisèrent. Bilbon gardait ostensiblement la tête basse, les yeux fixés sur sa tasse ou sur ses doigts, les triturant.

\- Pas de problème.

Un autre silence s'éternisa entre eux, pendant que Rosie les surveillait du coin de l'œil. Elle ne remonterait leur présence à la direction qu'en cas de problème. Et Thorin comptait bien ne pas faire de vagues.

Les sorciers aimaient beaucoup trop les ragots pour qu'ils s'en sortent indemnes tous les deux si leur tête à tête venait à se savoir.

Thorin n'avait préparé aucun sujet. Le rendes-vous avait été lancé sur un coup de tête et il ne s'attendait même pas à obtenir une réponse positive, à vrai dire.

Donc, ils en étaient là, laissant filer les secondes, le nez dans leurs verres.

= Je, commencèrent-ils en même temps.

Thorin reprit la parole après un geste de Bilbon qui l'y invitait.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de venir, déclara-t-il après s'être râclé la gorge.

\- C'est la moindre des choses, assura son interlocuteur. Mais je compte sur vous pour que cette petite virée ne finisse pas en retenue, ce serait regrettable.

Le regard entendu qu'il lança par-dessus sa tasse fut correctement interprété par le Gryffondor qui se renfrogna.

\- Vous faîtes souvent ça, sinon ? Utiliser des passages secrets et faire des virées dans le village de Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Ce sont surtout mes amis qui font ça. Je suis plus… sérieux.

Les autres auraient été plus vulgaires dans le choix de leurs mots, mais l'idée était là.

Bilbon eut un sourire. Petit, certes, mais il était bien là.

\- C'est bien, parfois, d'être sérieux.

« _Quand c'est par choix, sans doute_ » faillit-il lui répondre, mais il se retint à temps.

Faire pitié n'était pas vraiment une bonne technique de séduction.

Un déclic finit par se réaliser et la conversation prit un tournant plus agréable et plus léger, ce qui permit à leur petit rendez-vous de bien finir.

Thorin parvint même à faire rire Bilbon sur le chemin du retour ! Bon, il se moqua de lui, mais c'était toujours ça…

Il fallait le vouloir, quand même, pour se perdre dans une ligne droite…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Raaah, faut que je me presse, ou il n'y aura pas de cinquième chapitre avant un moment xD**
> 
> **L'histoire va prendre un tournant un peu plus... sombre ? Sérieux ? Parce que, bon, si la vie se résumait à des rayons de soleil et à des papillons... Bah, je serais une écrevisse (peau de rousse), mais ce n'est pas la question.**
> 
> **J'ai galéré à trouver la taille des Hobbits, histoire de l'adapter, quand même, mais j'ai finalement laissé tel quelle. Par contre, je n'ai pas encore choisi si Thorin avait la taille de son interprète ou de son personnage (Gandalf et les Elfes restent des grandes perches, par contre).**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Les vacances étaient finies, les élèves étaient revenus.

Masque et mensonge.

Thorin allait en cours, entouré de ses amis, décrochant à peine un mot, le regard froid.

Il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Bilbon depuis qu'ils s'étaient faufilés hors du château. Il ne l'avait pas croisé, non plus. Par contre, il avait failli en venir aux mains avec cet insupportable préfet…

Smaug avait atteint des sommets dans le domaine de taper sur le système de tout le monde et le sien en particulier.

Quelqu'un qui ne le connaîtrait pas pourrait penser que c'était dû à l'échéance de ses ASPICs, mais môssieur Smaug était au-dessus de tout ça, vous pensez ! Non, pour lui, les diplômes n'étaient que du vent, une administration dépassée servant à valider de qu'il connaissait avant même sa venue à Poudlard !

Alors, suite à une énième critique dédaigneuse, n'en tenant plus, Thorin lui avait décoché son meilleur crochet du droit.

Les corps s'étaient échangés dans une ambiance électrique, encouragés par leurs camarades.

Pas de magie, juste un corps à corps qui avait à moitié insulté la supériorité magique du préfet avec sa condition d'allumette chevelue.

Évidemment, ça avait peu plu à leurs professeurs et ils avaient écopé d'une peine égale avant d'échouer à l'infirmerie Estë, l'infirmerie, avait eu la bonne idée de les séparer et de les menacer si jamais ils ne faisaient qu' _ouvrir la bouche_. Bailler était proscrit, évidemment.

Ils en étaient donc là, à fixer le plafond dans un silence de catacombes et à grommeler intérieurement.

Les potions avaient déjà été bues et il fallait attendre qu'elles fassent effet.

\- SMAUG !

Thorin ne sut jamais ce qui fut le plus effrayant. La porte qui se fracassa contre le mur de pierres. Le rugissement de colère. Un Poufsouffle d'1m 25.

Rayez l'intrus.

Ce fut donc avec un intérêt non feint qu'il assista à ce match haut en couleur et à plein volume, entre Bilbon et Smaug puis entre Bilbon et Estë, lorsqu'elle surgit enfin hors de son bureau, poussée par les cris d'orfraie qui s'échappaient de la bouche des deux sorciers.

Qui était le plus fascinant ?

Le prince des glaces plus rouge qu'une potion revigorante, se défendant dès qu'il le pouvait d'une voix rendue aiguë par sa dignité outragée.

La digne infirmière plus en pétard que jamais, décoiffée et sa magie vrombissant autour d'elle, emplissant la salle de son odeur d'ozone caractéristique.

Le mignon sorcier de poche avec les oreilles cramoisies, les poings serrés et plus tendu qu'un arc.

Tous les trois avaient des poumons aux capacités surdimensionnées et un langage plus fleuris que les serres de Yavannah.

Un spectacle d'anthologie.

Thorin regretta l'absence de chocogrenouilles, mais c'était déjà très bien comme ça.

Mais la dragonne des lieux fut la plus forte et parvint à éloigner le cinquième année de son ami, lui ordonnant de se calmer avant de se recevoir un sortilège cuisant aux fesses.

Toujours obéir au corps médical, c'est s'assurer des séjours agréables après les matchs de Quidditch.

\- Hé, Bilbon, l'appela-t-il au passage.

La ligne de ses épaules se détendit à peine lorsqu'il se retourna en aboyant un « quoi ?! » rageur. Il se reprit vite, rougissant et balbutiant des excuses sous son regard amusé.

\- Thorin, vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

\- Par « longtemps », tu veux dire avant ce concert de beuglements ou avant ton entrée fracassante ?

L'atmosphère s'était suffisamment détendue pour qu'il le tutoie naturellement, sans trop y réfléchir. Et son amusement n'y était pas non plus étranger. Surtout lorsque le rouge de ses oreilles migra sur ses joues alors que Bilbon réalisait qu'il s'était donné en spectacle de la pire manière qui soit.

Il s'embrouilla dans la confusion et dans des excuses renouvelées, tentant de trouver un quelconque échappatoire, le moindre prétexte pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, mais il échoua.

\- Tu as assisté à la scène ? Je croyais que les cinquièmes années avaient cours à cette heure ? Reprit Thorin, amusé.

Il s'était redressé sur ses oreillers afin de mieux contempler son interlocuteur.

\- Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

C'est vrai que ça faisait un peu bizarre qu'il soit au courant. Le doute fit froncer les sourcils du visiteur.

\- Mon frère et ma sœur sont en cinquième année, mais Dís est à Serpentard tandis que Frerin est à Gryffondor. Après les professeurs ne se cassent pas la tête et pondent chaque année les mêmes emplois du temps.

\- Vraiment ?

Machinalement, Bilbon prit place sur une chaise qu'il plaça à côté du lit et ils papotèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière n'annonce la fin des visites et le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

Des plateaux repas apparurent et Estë repartit à l'assaut du Serdaigle récalcitrant qui refusait de manger et réclamait de sortir à grand cri.

Il finit par se rouler en boule sous sa couverture et… bouder. Même si il prétendait le contraire.

Au moins ne ronflait-il pas…

* * *

La famille Sacquet/Touque était connue pour son affabilité, son accueil charmant et pour n'avoir que des commerçant, pratiquement.

Bilbon n'était pas si différent.

Orphelin très tôt, il avait été recueilli par ses oncles et tantes, très nombreux au demeurant, et avait été élevé avec amour et tendresse, un peu étouffé par le nombre croissant de cousins.

D'un naturel insouciant, il appréciait la compagnie des livres plus que celle des sorciers quand il cherchait à s'isoler.

Ses proches le destinaient pour l'avenir d'un libraire ou d'un bibliothécaire, un métier calme et sans histoire, respectable et sans ambition. Quelque chose de poussiéreux et de solitaire.

Mais Bilbon rêvait d'aventures et de toutes ces petites choses qui rendaient brillantes l'âme de Gryffondor. Il voulait monter sur le dos d'un hippogriffe et découvrir le vaste monde, partir à la quête de trésors oubliés, faire de nouvelles rencontres…

Et subir la déception familiale.

Alors il faisait le dos rond et souriait aimablement, bûchant avec application et atteignant les résultats scolaires qui étaient attendus.

Les projets pouvaient attendre sa majorité, quand il sera légalement indépendant et libre de ses finances.

Autre chose de connu sur cette immense famille aux ramifications multiples, sa richesse.

Chaque comptoir était une affaire florissante et assurait un train de vie confortable à tous les petits héritiers du clan foisonnant de partout.

Si Bilbon suivait les préceptes familiaux à la lettre, il n'aurait même pas à toucher l'héritage légué par ses parents !

Et même si il ne le faisait pas, personne ne s'en inquiétait, la réussite dans les affaires était pratiquement devenue de la magie familiale, une part de leur gène, à ce niveau-là !

Tant que Bilbon restait dans les clous, tout irait pour le mieux. Tant qu'il restait dans le bon secteur.

* * *

Les flocons tombaient dans une danse légère, ralentis par les sorts lancés par quelques étudiants en pleines révisions.

Bien au chaud sous de nombreuses couches de vêtements, Bilbon réécrivait au propre ses notes du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Le professeur était très compétent, bien sûr, mais il était _très_ rapide dans ses explications afin de passer à la pratique le plus vite possible.

Rattraper le train Mahal, c'était du sport !

Un gros mug fumant lui tenait compagnie, parfumant l'air de chocolat et d'épices, charmant quiconque passait à côté de sa table d'étude, mais la pile de parchemins qui l'accompagnait le dissuadait vite de rester plus longtemps que deux respirations, si il ne voulait pas se faire happer par sa fièvre estudiantine.

Bilbon sirotait sa tasse de temps en temps mais il était plutôt concentré sur sa plume et les mots qu'elle traçait.

Il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à enluminer chaque chapitre, ce qui avait provoqué des gloussements chez ses trois cousins qui les lui avait emprunté.

Il adorait écrire et possédait une énorme collection de plumes variées et différentes bouteilles d'encres aux étranges couleurs. Chacun d'entre elles étaient désignées pour une tâche précise, et il adorait les ranger et les classer de milles manières…

Ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'il plaça le point final à son rouleau de parchemin, admirant sa calligraphie avec satisfaction.

Maintenant, il pouvait finir sa boisson chaude sans crainte de la renverser.

Beurk, elle était froide…

* * *

\- J'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre de mère, l'accosta Dís.

Qu'elle ne le salue pas signifiait que son contenu était loin d'être anodin.

\- Je vais chercher Frerin, répondit Thorin.

\- On se retrouve dans le parc, je me suis débrouillée avec les Elfes pour avoir un pique-nique.

Elle montra le panier qu'elle tenait. Vu sa taille, il devait être bien rempli. Donc, il y allait avoir matière à raconter…

Faisant demi-tour, il réfléchit sur le contenu de cette missive. Ce n'était pas pour annoncer la – tant attendue – mort de leur père, car il aurait été l'heureux récepteur du faire-part de décès et la déclaration de la passation du titre. Mais non.

Mais ça devait être important.

Sans rien expliquer, il attrapa son cadet par le coude et le traîna derrière lui sans s'arrêter un instant.

\- Tu comptes me répondre ou je dois deviner ? Grommela-t-il enfin.

\- Mère a écrit à Dís. On va pique-niquer dans le parc, lâcha-t-il.

\- Oh…

Ça suffit largement pour le calmer et il se laissa tracter jusqu'auprès de leur sœur qui s'était installée sur une nappe invoquée.

\- On commence par quoi ? Les œufs ou les reproches ? Qu'est-ce qui se digère mieux, à votre avis ?

La boutade de Frerin n'obtint aucune réaction, pas même le roulement d'yeux célèbre de son frère ou le soupir de sa sœur.

L'ambiance s'alourdissait.

\- Va pour les toasts, alors…

Il se remit sans attendre, car il ne valait mieux pas. Ils n'ouvriront la louche que pour parler. Manger attendra.

Le silence dura, uniquement troublé par les bruits de mastications.

\- J'ai cours dans une heure. Vous démarrez le balai ?

\- Mère m'a envoyé une chouette, déclara à nouveau Dís.

\- Tu l'as lu ?

\- Pas complètement…

Sa voix faiblissait alors elle tendit le parchemin à ses frères, ne s'en sentant plus la force.

\- Tu devrais prendre un crumpet, mâchonna Frerin. Ils sont encore meilleurs que d'habitude !

\- Mets de la confiture sur l'encre et tu finiras dans le lac.

Ils se plongèrent dans l'écriture sévère de leur mère.

\- Comment ça, un mariage ? Glapit-il.

\- À la fin de l'année… grogna Thorin. C'est trop tôt…

\- C'est tout ce qui te choque ?

\- Évidemment. Un mariage arrangé dans notre cercle ? C'est presque surprenant qu'aucun contrat ne soit sur notre tête depuis le début…

Ils soupirèrent en chœur. Au moins y avaient-ils échappé, sûrement de peu vu la rigidité de la famille Durin… Après tout, les derniers chefs de famille avaient tous eu une union décidée par leurs prédécesseurs. Et Thráin n'était pas du genre à déroger aux règles…

\- Bref. Tu vas te marier cet été…

Il posa son muffin à moitié mangé sur la nappe, l'appétit momentanément coupé.

\- Et… tu sais avec qui ?

\- Sans doute avec un vieux barbon à moitié gâteux.

Elle se servit une tasse de thé avec un flegme anglais. Mais le tintement léger de sa cuillère troublait cette apparente sérénité.

\- Te force pas, sœurette, t'es juste avec nous.

Frerin alla s'asseoir auprès d'elle, passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter.

\- Et Vili ? Qu'en dit-il ?

\- Il n'est pas au courant. Ça ne le regarde pas.

\- Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Demanda avec surprise Thorin.

\- Si. Mais ce sont des histoires de famille. Et il n'est que marquis, et désargenté qui plus est. Il ne fera pas le poids. Mère me dit de faire une croix sur mes rêves de petite fille et de rendre la famille fière. Tout est dit.

\- Ce n'est pas logique. Je devrais être le premier à me passer la corde au cou. Tu n'es que la troisième née.

\- Je suis une fille, grand-frère. Mon union est un joker d'alliances mais pour mon avenir, celui pour les Durin. Il sera à mettre en avant pour les vôtres.

Thorin n'aimait pas la résignation dans les yeux clairs de sa sœur. Elle avait toujours été fière et courageux, une lionne qui se battait pour ses convictions jusqu'à la reddition. Elle avait été à la base de bien de leurs aventures, les poussant toujours à faire des bêtises.

Et pourtant, elle avait été répartie à Serpentard, sa langue de vipère et son esprit stratège brillant plus fort que le reste.

Ou elle avait préféré fuir ses deux frères et créer sa propre cour chez les vert et argent, se faisant couronner princesse avant la fin de la première année.

Allez savoir.

\- Dís, l'interpella-t-il. Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

Elle obéit, reposant son thé sur le sol alors que leur frère se collait encore plus à elle.

\- Je vais m'en occuper. Je me charge de tout ça, ne t'inquiète de rien. Il est temps que mère se souvienne qu'elle a encore moins que le statut de régente.

\- Tu n'es pas encore majeur.

\- C'est une question de semaines. Ne te fais pas de souci à ce sujet et mange avant de retourner en cours ou tu finiras à l'infirmerie.

Ils n'ouvrirent plus la bouche puis se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs classes, le pas lourd.

En sécurité entre les murs vétustes du château, ils en avaient oublié la réalité derrière…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> Je viens de finir la retape à l'instant, donc risque de coquilles !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Malgré leurs différences d'âges et de maison, Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin s'assuraient de se réunir une fois toutes les semaines, au moins.

Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, Sam étant le fils du jardinier qui s'occupait des terres de la famille Sacquet qui avait adopté Frodon à la mort de ses parents, pendant que les deux autres étaient cousins.

Ils étaient très proches et ce n'était pas l'école qui allait les séparer !

Cette fois, c'était aux cuisines. Heureusement pour eux, leurs salles communes respectives (Poufsouffle et Serpentard) étaient pratiquement au même niveau.

Lorsque Frodon parvint au lieu de rendez-vous, il était le dernier, ses cousins ayant gaiement attaqué les provisions des Elfes de maison. Il ne chercha même pas à s'excuser et s'installa avec eux, sauvant quelques denrées de la voracité de sa famille pour son propre bien.

\- Alors, où en est le cousin Bilbon ?

\- Il fait ses devoirs, pour le moment, répondit Merry. Comme tous les soirs, rien de nouveau de ce côté.

\- Il ne déroge jamais à sa routine, fit remarquer Peregrïn à ses côtés. C'est très simple de savoir où il se trouve et ce qu'il y fait.

\- Aucune tentative de la part de l'héritier Durin ?

\- Rien que nous n'ayons vu, en tout cas, regretta Sam. Mais Gryffondor et Poufsouffle partagent peu de temps libre, donc on l'aurait su, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Un court silence se fit alors que Frodon réfléchissait et que les mâchoires s'agitaient.

Il y avait une petite activité qui tenait presque du sport familial, par chez eux. Les rumeurs. Et, pire encore, les histoires de cœur.

Et, maintenant que les derniers rejetons en âge d'entrer à Pourdlard s'y trouvaient, il était hors de question de perdre la tradition familiale !

C'était donc dans ce but qu'ils se réunissaient, bien qu'ils en profitaient pour prendre de leurs nouvelles et s'amuser en toute innocence.

L'affaire qui les occupait actuellement était le cousin Bilbon et sa situation amoureuse.

C'était déjà une préoccupation pour les adultes qui observaient cet orphelin si fantasque, si peu respectable pour les Sacquet et si peu original pour la branche Touque. Il était trop et pas assez pour entrer dans les cases prédéfinies des deux familles.

Les contrats de fiançailles étaient sélectionnés entre la conception et les premières années de scolarité puis le contrat de mariage était débattu vers les quatorze ans du plus vieux des promis.

Mais les seules demandes en ce sens avaient été réparties entre les autres héritiers et aucune ne le désignait explicitement.

Quitter Poudlard sans avoir la bague au doigt, sans être un déshonneur, ça restait une surprise amère. On était pointé du doigt, on chuchotait sur votre passage…

Il fallait de bonnes raisons pour repousses les alliances : un promis trop jeune, des devoirs trop contraignants… Que l'aîné Durin soit dans les mêmes conditions, par exemple, n'était guère surprenant. Bien que c'était à la mère de gérer ces alliances, il fallait l'aval du chargé de famille. Et vu l'état actuel de Thráin, ils avaient de la marge, bien que le sort de Dís était sur les rails…

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'héritiers disponibles, soupira Merry aux alentours de sa trentième gaufre. Oncle Bilbon ne va plus avoir beaucoup de choix, parti comme il est.

\- Il reste les veufs et les aînés, compta Sam en levant ses doigts, les nobles désargentés qui n'ont pas assez de ressources pour attirer les favoris des gobelins, les roturiers sans atout majeur et les né-moldus.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de monde, quand même ! Fit remarquer Pippin en essuyant sa moustache de chocolat.

\- Ce sont des alliances sans valeur pour la plupart, pointa Frodon.

Sa voix froide et posée tranchait avec celles plus émotives de ses compères, rappelant pourquoi il avait été réparti chez les serpents.

La mort de ses parents alors qu'il était en bas-âge l'avait fait mûrir plus vite, à l'instar de son oncle et cousin Bilbon dont il était très proche. Mais si celui-ci s'était réfugié dans des rêveries et dans les livres d'aventures, lui avait préféré faire face à la réalité, ce qui l'avait rendu plus froid et détaché.

\- Ce qui lui conviendrait le mieux serait le célibat, bien sûr, mais c'est très mal vu, soupira-t-il enfin en s'affalant sur son coude.

Cette option lui plaisait beaucoup, à lui aussi, mais il n'avait guère voix au chapitre, hélas.

Il jeta un œil en direction des trois autres qui s'étaient tus, perdus dans leurs pensées.

Eux non plus n'étaient pas mieux lotis. Meriadoc et Peregrïn devaient hériter des titres de leurs familles, sans parler de leurs rentes et des terres associées, ce qui faisaient d'eux des cibles de choix. Selon les rumeurs, leurs mères étaient noyées de propositions depuis leurs dixièmes anniversaires et leurs inscriptions à Poudlard.

Samsagace, lui, provenait d'une famille plus modeste qui s'occupait de l'entretien des terres des Sacquet. Il n'était donc pas concerné par ce ballet des alliances, mais il craignait que la sorcière dont il était épris lui échappe. Pourquoi le regarderait-elle, de toute façon ?

L'ambiance avait bien vrillé avec sa dernière intervention et il était évident qu'ils allaient couper court et rejoindre leur salle commune, se barricader derrière les rideaux de leurs lits à baldaquins.

Frodon avait manqué de tact en rappelant cette issue impossible pour eux, réveillant leurs mémoires, ce destin dicté et le poids de cette bague semblable à celle d'entraves. Mais c'était aussi ce qui le différenciait des siens.

Quand ce sera à son tour, il n'hésitera pas à envoyer bouler les marieuses et les alliances en pagailles. Le célibat n'était aussi terrifiant que le prétendaient les vieilles filles. Surtout avec l'héritage qui dormait à Gringott's.

\- Je pars le premier, j'ai cours en première heure, lança-t-il en attrapant quelques gâteaux qu'il glissa dans ses poches.

\- Bonne nuit m'sieur Frodon, à demain, sourit Sam.

\- À demain les gars !

Il se retrouva seul dans les couloirs vides du château, pas un bruit.

La partie basse était souvent calme. Les tableaux et les armures étaient absents dans ce coin, quand aux fantômes, il n'y avait bien que ceux de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard, respectivement Tom Bombadil et Beren Erchamion, mais ils préféraient rôder dans les étages et rejoindre les autres.

C'était généralement silencieux, avec quelques élèves allant et venant depuis leurs salles communes, en direction de l'ensemble de l'édifice, où se trouvait le reste.

Ses pas résonnaient entre les murs de pierre, ce qui était légèrement angoissant. Il fallait bien une année au moins pour s'y habituer, à apaiser son rythme cardiaque et respiratoire et à ne plus regarder derrière son épaule.

Lorsque le mur s'ouvrit à l'entente du mot de passe, il s'engouffra en vitesse dans cette espèce de cachot puis rejoignit sa chambre où il s'enferma jusqu'au lendemain, réfléchissant à la situation de son cousin. Et à la sienne.

Il avait encore cinq ans pour découvrir le meilleur moyen pour créer sa propre vie, il n'échouera pas ! Il ne devait surtout pas rater son futur…

L'idée de porter une alliance le rendait malade.

* * *

\- Bilbon, mon vieil ami !

\- Gandalf !

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un moment, comment vas-tu ?

Ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, pour se retrouver au milieu du couloir, occultant les autres élèves qui se pressaient autour d'eux, rejoignant leurs salles de cours.

\- Tu es libre, rassure-moi ? Rajouta-t-il.

\- Comme si tu l'ignorais, s'amusa son ami. Je me porte bien, je t'en remercie, et toi ? Confiant pour tes examens ?

Ils badinèrent paisiblement, reprenant leur marche pour rejoindre la bibliothèque où ils s'installèrent à la table où étudiaient déjà Bard et Smaug, se fusillant du regard par-dessus leurs ouvrages.

L'inimitié entre leurs familles remontait à deux ou trois générations mais elle paraissait reprendre en ampleur avec ces deux-là. Heureusement, Serdaigle et Gryffondor partageaient peu de cours les cinq premières années mais les rencontres étaient inévitables durant les options et à partir de la sixième année.

Les professeurs s'arrachaient les cheveux et n'avaient qu'une hâte : qu'ils soient diplômés.

\- Bonjour tous les deux ! Vous révisez ?

\- Comme si c'était nécessaire, renifla hautainement le préfet.

\- Si c'est pour être aussi désagréable, quitte les lieux, grinça son adversaire. Tout le monde n'a pas ta mémoire absolue.

\- Certains n'ont pas de mémoire du tout…

L'intensité de leur duel de regards augmenta et ils cessèrent de se cacher par derrière leurs manuels pour se faire réellement face.

\- Smaug, s'il te plaît, reprends-toi, l'apaisa Bilbon.

Il appuya sa main sur son épaule en s'asseyant, attirant son attention.

\- Tu m'as promis de ne pas faire de vague, c'est la dernière ligne droite, lui rappela-t-il. Quelques mois et tu pourras quitter Poudlard.

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire encourageant.

\- Tu parles, une fois dehors, je me retrouverai entouré d'esprits si lents… de véritables idiots…

\- Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, le taquina son ami.

Cette réplique eut le mérite de moucher le Serdaigle qui se cacha derrière son livre sans répliquer, ignorant les ricanements de Bard et le petit sourire amusé de Gandalf.

Il n'y avait bien que le cinquième année pour parvenir à le faire taire et à le contrôler. Dans son dos, on le surnommait « le dompteur de dragons ». Pas qu'il parviendrait à se venger si on le lui disait en face, bien sûr, mais ça finirait forcément aux oreilles de son insupportable ami qui, lui restait terrifiant.

\- Tu as déjà réfléchi à ton avenir ? Reprit Gandalf. Les entretiens commencent dans quelques mois.

\- Ma famille me prédestine à un poste de libraire. Ils sont en pourparlers avec Irmo pour que j'entre en apprentissage durant mes dernières années. Pour les vacances, par contre, j'ai le choix pour mon stage entre une des nombreuses entreprises familiales et un commerce extérieur.

\- Que vas-tu choisir ? L'interrogea Bard à son tour.

\- J'ai très envie de tenter ma chance auprès de Monsieur Peredhil, le propriétaire de « la vallée d'Imladris ». Sa librairie est un véritable enchantement !

Ses yeux bleus brillaient de joie, mais autant Bard n'y vit que du feu, autant les deux autres avaient conscience que c'était un complet mensonge.

Quand ils seront diplômés, Bilbon se retrouvera seul, pratiquement.

Malgré la puissance de sa famille, il n'était que peu approché en-dehors des besoins scolaires. C'était heureux que ses cousins avaient fait leurs rentrées, mais ce ne sera pas assez pour le sortir de sa solitude.

La conversation ne repartit pas et ils se plongèrent tous dans leurs livres, Smaug pour s'occuper, Bard révisant son Histoire de la Magie, Bilbon rédigeant son devoir de métamorphose et Gandalf effectuait des recherches en runes avancées pour son projet scolaire.

Mais malgré la charge de travail que son devoir nécessitait, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer son ami concentré, le scrutant attentivement.

Il n'y avait aucune romance entre eux, Gandalf l'avait pratiquement adopté en tant que frère cadet, le protégeant des vils aînés hormonaux et plein de doigts qui voulaient uniquement se repaître de chair fraîche et candide, sans oublier d'empocher l'héritage rondelet.

C'est pour cette raison que le Gryffondor s'était fait la promesse de trouver l'âme qui conviendrait le mieux pour accompagner celle de Bilbon.

Ça, et le fait qu'il adorait jouer les marieuses, au grand damn de Galadriel qui le fixait toujours avec une moue amusée dans ces moments-là.

Ces derniers temps, son ami avait l'air plus réjoui que d'habitude. Son sourire atteignait ses yeux ! C'était un fabuleux progrès ! Il était donc hors de question d'étouffer cette fragile étincelle par les noirs desseins d'une famille.

Il le sauvera, dussé ce qui lui en coûtera !


End file.
